Episode 1: A Light In The Shadows
Last Time On Super Mario Bros Z. From Episodes 7 & 8 Mario, Sonic, Yoshi and Luigi, after having Shadow Leaving the group, Use the Sky Pop to Attack the Omega Doomship to attempt a rescue on Princess Peach without having to lose any Chaos Emeralds. When they finally made it inside the Ship, They were greeted by Bowser's Elite Koopapatroll Forces. It was thanks to Sonic and his new Fire Form they were able to wipe them all out. But Things when from Good to bad as Basillix Turned Luigi, Sonic and Yoshi into stone, but the Mushroom Munching Mario used his Hammer Suit to fight back at the Transformed Koopa only to have Luigi used as a Shield, Unable to fight back anylonger Mario was poisoned by the Evil General an was seconds away from decapation....What will happen to our heroes now.....find out today on the contiuation of Super Mario Bros. Z!!!!! Scene 1 Shadow: -standing alone thinking to him self- Was it Wrong for my to leave Mario and the Others?...... No it was the right thing to do. Now i can go find the Rest of the Emeralds...without having any other disturbances getting in the way... -as he began to walk in the desert he sences an attack from behind and doges it at the last second- Shadow: MECHA SONIC! Mecha: Heh heh heh. Well If it Isnt Shadow the Hedgehog. And Finally Rid of your friends I See.... Shadow: Can It! Youve just made it easy for me to find and destroy you! Mecha: Is that So? Mabye we'll just skip the battle to the part where you tell me where Sonic and your Pasta Eating Friends Are with my Chaos Emeralds. Shadow: -in his fighting stance- ....... Mecha: Must you try to make things hard on your self and others Shadow..... Shadow: grrrrrrrrrrrrr Mecha: Infact I Knew you would leave the group sooner or later just to get revenge Shadow: So.... Mecha: Did you know? Shadow Did you Know How It Sounded? Shadow: What? How What Sounded? Mecha: How your Bat Friend Screamed for mercy while i "disposed" of her and slowly ended her suffering. Muahahahahahaahahahah to this very day i have it in my memory banks as a reminder of how you Silly Mobians are. And How Enjoyable it is To Kill You All One By one. Shadow: NUGH!- spaces out into thoughts of anger and hatered along with sadness over his friend's death- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! -shadow's power bursted higher than it has ever been due to his anger- I promice you.....REVENGE- charges a chaos spear- Mecha: Yes..thats it get angry..use your powers....though you might not survive this time. -Charges an energy shot- The two blast at eachother creating an explosion that took a small crater in the ground... On the Omega Doomship Mario is about to become victum to Basillix's Claws as seen back in season one..... Basillix: heh heh hehahahaha!!!! Ssso Sssuper Mario. let'sss review ssshale we? Your Brother, the rodent and that dinosssaur have been turned into ssstone. You have been knocked on your behind and are ssseconds away from being ssskured. Now at lassst my friend'sss death will be avenged....GOOD BYE SSSUPER MARI- -Suddenly a poof sound is heard and Luigi Hits the General off of mario then feeds his brother a 1UP Shroom- Basillix: Y-you..But how did you....Wait that outfit...The Takooni Sssuit! What Dumb Luck. No matter....I'll be able to handel you both. -with bowser- Bowser: Curse those Mario Bros.! YOU. Minion: Y-yes sire Bowser: Where is the Old Man!? Minion: King Bowser i have not seen him........sir...... Bowser Jr: King Dad! we dont need that old man to take care of Mario and his dwebish friends! Bowser: Hummmm...... Fine! Kooplings.....ATTACK! The 8 Kooplings went on to attack Mario and Luigi who where in battle with Basillix, we now return to them. Scene 2 Mario rushes over to the petrified Fire Sonic and Yoshi as Takooni Suit Luigi was getting Basillix's attention away from the still recovering Mario. Luigi dodged every attack thrown at him and countered with his hammer, dazing the koopa general then going into a spinning tail + hammer tornado attack "hammering" the general as he was being hit over and over until he had enough and managed to grab Luigi's tail and spun him arround tossing him towards Mario who tried everything to free his allies. Luigi took a hard fall as he was thrown by Basillix. as he hit the ground Luigi lost his Takooni suit and unable to move. Mario turned arround and saw his brother on the ground knocked out and prepared himself to fight basillix on his own again. Mario was already recovering from the last fight with the General and without Sonic and Yoshi this may be the end of him. ???: Mario! We are Here To Save You! Mario: !? Basillix: -stops his slow approach to mario and luigi- Huh What issss thisss? Who Goesss there? ???"- a big figure rises from the floor- We are ???:-a small figure rises from the ground beside the big figure- The 3.... ???:a third figure appears in between the first 2- SHADOW SIRENS! It was The Shadow Sirens. Beldm, Marilyn, and Vivian. they once chased after Mario in his quest to find the Crystal Stars, but Vivian (who was unfairly abused) joined our hero to save Peach from being Possed by the Shadow Queen. (yes the backstory is needed for new fans) Basilix: HA what can mere ssshdessss do to me!? Beldm:-lowers into the shadows and grabs Basilix by his legs by suprise- Marilyn:UHHH UHHH -she lowers and rises from the shadows and grabs his arms- Basilix: What'sss going on! I cant move! Let go of me NOW! Vivian: -rises up infront of Basilix an laughs, then she uses her Shade Fist on him over and over again going faster and as he is dazed the other two let go of him and Vivian uppercuts the general into the air- Beldm:-rises from the exact spot he is flying towards and blasts him with her ice magic sending him toward Marilyn- Marilyn:-as he flys towards her Marilyn uses her thunder magic to shock him before he could fly into her, then power punches him towards Vivian. Vivian:-giggles as she sees him flying towards her and charges her Firey Jynx Attack to full power and as he is in range...- Basilix:W-what isss thissssssss!? Vivian: -snaps her fingers and a powerful explosion is created th same spot where Basilix was, with him being caught in it as he was flying towards Vivian- -all that was left of him was his helmet what was chared as it fel to the ground vivian caught it- Vivian: That's How. Mario was amazed to see his friends arrive on the Doomship and was glad that the worse was over. 'Scene 3' Shadow and Mecha were charging at each other clashing and extanging blows as they ravaged thier battlefield. Shadow fired Chaos Spears at Mecha only to have them blocked by rockets fired by Mecha as a counter attack. Shadow: -landing on the sand- Give it up Mecha Sonic There is no way that You can win this time. Mecha: My My Shadow....You have grown more powerful sence that last battle on that Dinosaur infested Island. But I believe its time to end our little game. Mecha Rises Up and Charges energy in a form of a ball in his torso Mecha: This Is My Last Time Saying this Shadow! Where Are My Emeralds!? Shadow: I'LL NEVER TELL YOU!!!!!!!!!!! -charges a super chaos spear- Mecha: A neusiece till the end i see... Heh Heh Heh Heh Heh HA HA HA HA HA! When You Die Tell Your Friends How Much Of A Weakling You Are! Shadow: -shadow takes off his energy rings to charge the spear to full power- CHAOS........ SPEAR! Mecha: DIE! The Combants both fire off thier energy attacks; that only make an explosion large enough to see from space. As the Dust Settles, Mecha is floating above the crater but was damaged in the torso area and was also weakened. As For Shadow...... hey lied inside the crater with barely enough power to get up. Mecha: So, it seems that you used your last resourt to barely damage me. You are lucky rodent, if i still had some power then i would finish you off right now, But i'll let you out here to fry. So Long Shadow The Hedgehog. -Blasts Off into the sky- Shadow:-fading in and out of Consciousness - cant....lose...here...-he now sees 7 star shaped figures in the air surrounding him-h-hel....-shadow is now Unconscious- Star 1: So this is one of the heroes who are searching for those Gems. Star 2: Oh Dear, he looks like he is barely alive. Star 3: Hummmm I believe his name is Shadow. Star 1: Mamar, we must quickly bring him to the Haven Mamar: Of cource Eldar Eldar: Shadow Dont Worry You Will Avvenge your friends in time.. Skolar: -levatates shadow and traves to Star Haven with the other two- Ending Using all of his energy, Shadow is now being carried away to Star Haven to recover. Meanwhile Mario and the others are inside of the Omega Doomship not knowing that Bowser Jr and his siblings are closing in on them. Sonic and Yoshi have now returned to normal but will the 7 Combants Be Enough to Defeat the Kooplings? Find Out Nextime on Super Mario Bros Z! Category:SMBZ Reload/Season 2 Category:SMBZ: Mecha Sonic Saga Pt.2